


No Regrets

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Conversations, M/M, Mpreg, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: A pregnant Draco shares a bath with Harry. They share a small conversation about their relationship.





	No Regrets

Draco slid his shoulders into the perfectly scented, potion-filled bubble bath, relaxing his weight against Harry’s broad chest.

The water was delicious, spelled to the ideal temperature. Draco let out a slow breath, willing away the aches and pains that came with seven months of pregnancy and closed his eyes. Their daughter had been busily wiggling and dancing throughout the day, without one care for Draco’s insides. His growing bump had given Draco an awkward waddle that had his back aching and his feet swollen and sore. 

_It was still a surprise_, Draco thought, _that his body was growing a baby_. 

Growing Harry’s daughter. The two of them had rushed into this pregnancy. There’d been none of the waiting, none of the patience that Pansy and Hermione had urged. They’d galloped from friends to fucking to fertility tests in less than two years. Their life was a _whirlwind_, a dream that Draco hadn’t yet woken up from. 

But giving Harry this daughter had seemed to Draco the most urgent task of his existence. 

This new little life who grew stronger with each passing moment; tiny lungs that would soon draw breath. A miniscule heart already beating. Her unique magic that already shivered against Draco’s own skin. 

“You okay?” Harry asked, gently massaging Draco’s bump with soapy fingers, a delicate rub that made their baby squirm happily. “You’re quiet tonight.”

“Just thinking. She’ll be here in a few months. We’ll be parents, Harry… I don’t know. Everything felt so imperative. _Relationship. Baby_. Like we had some many years of idiocy to make up for. So many years of wanting-”

“-And now we’ve got everything. It’s okay to feel scared, Draco. I wake sometimes, amazed you’re still there. Amazed at _her_.” Harry splayed out his hands on the taut skin of Draco’s belly until their girl kicked. Draco knew how excited those little movements made Harry. Harry grinned, a warmth and love suffusing his features. 

“No regrets?” Harry asked quietly. “I know I rushed you-”

“No regrets,” Draco confirmed, taking hold of Harry’s soapy fingers. “Marriage. Our daughter. _You_. Of all the existences in the universe, this is still the only one I would ever have chosen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
